Nothing left to lose
by Iza.G
Summary: Algo incomodava Rachel intensamente e ela tinha que se livrar daquela sensação o quanto antes. FABERRY.


_Disclaimer: Glee e seus respectivos personagens não pertencem à mim. Infelizmente._

**Nothing left to lose**

No momento que eu a vi entrar na sala do coral eu sabia que tinha que falar o que eu sentia. E logo. Não adiantava mais esperar. Sempre que ela ficava perto de mim em alguma coreografia, ou quando sentava perto de mim, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. E Rachel Berry não é uma aluna desatenta.

Eu tinha que falar com ela. Pelo menos assim eu me livraria dessa angústia que me corroia. Pelo menos assim eu teria certeza dos sentimentos dela, fossem eles o que eu esperava ou não.

E também, o que eu tinha a perder? Eu já era humilhada diariamente com raspadinhas jogadas em mim e com apelidos nada agradáveis. Não poderia ser pior do que isso. Poderia?

Eu sacudi a dúvida que começava a se instalar em mim. Tinha que ser agora. Eu tinha que me livrar disso, de uma forma ou outra. Respirei fundo e olhei ao meu redor. Não tinha mais ninguém na sala além de nós duas. Soltei o ar. _É agora, Rachel, vai!_ – pensei, mas meu corpo não seguia meus comandos.

Droga! Sempre assim! Parecia que sempre que eu precisava do controle sobre meu corpo, ele me enganava e não fazia nada que eu pedia. Respirei fundo novamente. Ela já estava no meio da sala, caminhando na direção da cadeira que sempre se sentava. Me ignorava, como sempre, e naquele momento eu até achei melhor. Eu precisava me recompor e falar com ela.

Pensei no refrão da música que tocava no meu carro quando vim para a escola. _"After Jesus and Rock N Roll couldn't save my immoral soul, well I've got nothing left I've got nothing left to lose"._

Era isso… eu não tinha mais nada a perder, certo? Com esse pensamento na cabeça, me levantei e me sentei ao seu lado. Ela bufou, mas eu não deixei que isso atrapalhasse o que eu ia dizer. Olhei para ela sem dizer nada e ela finalmente deixou de olhar para o piano.

- O que você quer, Berry?

Pelo menos ela usou meu sobrenome dessa vez. Naquele momento, minha coragem foi toda embora e eu queria levantar e sair dali. Mas mais uma vez meu corpo me traiu e não saiu do lugar. Droga! Então respirei fundo novamente e olhei para ela. Me perdi em seus olhos castanhos claros por uns segundos e balancei a cabeça logo em seguida. _Foco, Rachel. Foco._

- Olá, Quinn. Eu quero falar algo para você e peço que você ouça tudo o que eu disser antes de me interromper. Pode ser?

Ela bufou novamente. E sinceramente, eu nem sei o porquê. Eu fiz o possível para não falar em parágrafos – o que eu sabia que ela não gostava - e também não usei nenhuma palavra difícil. Como ela não disse nada, eu continuei.

- Ok. Aahn.. é que... – Eu fiquei sem palavras! Nunca antes eu tinha ficado sem palavras. E justo quando eu mais precisava delas! Aaaah! Por que essas coisas sempre acontecem comigo?

- Berry, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – Ela me disse, já perdendo a paciência.

- Ok, me desculpe. Eu só... ok. – Me embolei com as palavras de novo e respirei fundo, pela milésima vez. Eu tinha que fazer isso agora. Não adiantava mais fugir. – Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, no primeiro dia de aula, eu te achei a pessoa mais linda do universo. E dessa vez, eu não estou exagerando. Mesmo depois de você ter jogado aquela raspadinha em mim, eu continuei te achando linda. Eu sei que eu não deveria gostar de você, é como se você fosse o fruto proibido, ou alguma coisa assim, mas eu não consigo me conter. Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu corpo... tudo em você é perfeito e não tem como não te admirar. Você é perfeita. E você é forte. Você engravidou e suportou todos aqueles comentários sobre você e depois que a Beth nasceu, você voltou ao topo. Você é de novo a capitã das líderes de torcida e não tem ninguém mais forte do que você nessa escola, Quinn. O que eu quero dizer é que... eu gosto de você. Não. Eu amo você. É isso.

Ela me olhou boquiaberta e não falou nada por um tempo. Aquilo já estava me deixando louca. Por que ela não me socava logo?

- Não, Berry. Você está errada. Você é a pessoa mais forte dessa escola. Quando eu te vi no primeiro dia de aula, eu sabia que eu estava ferrada. Porque você fez meu coração bater tão rápido e tão forte em meu peito que eu poderia morrer ali, feliz, só vendo você passar pelos corredores. Mas eu sou Quinn Fabray e eu não poderia gostar de meninas. Foi por isso que eu joguei a raspadinha em você. Para que de algum modo, você me odiasse. Foi por isso que eu tentei fazer da sua vida um inferno, para que você nunca visse o quanto eu gostava de você. Mas isso não importa mais. Depois que a Beth nasceu eu só quero a minha felicidade. Eu não me importo com o que vão dizer. Eu sinceramente não me importo mais. Eu posso voltar a ser impopular, desde que eu esteja com você.

Agora era a minha vez de ficar boquiaberta. Por acaso Quinn Fabray, a garota mais linda e mais desejada da escola se declarou para mim? Isso não está acontecendo! Eu queria correr, gritar, pular e abraçar todo mundo que passasse por mim, mas de novo, meu corpo não se mexeu. Fiquei parada ali, olhando para aquela perfeição loira na minha frente sem poder fazer nada. Não que eu não quisesse, mas a porcaria do meu corpo não se movia.

E então ela se moveu. Para mais perto de mim. Ela colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e delicadamente me puxou para mais perto dela. E me beijou. Ai meu Deus, Quinn Fabray me beijou! O beijo era doce, tranqüilo, seguro. O mundo parecia perfeito, com ela tão perto de mim, com nossos lábios juntos.

Tão inesperado quanto começou, o beijo terminou. Eu só queria mais. Abri meus olhos devagar, temendo a cena que me esperava, mas só encontrei aqueles olhos lindos procurando os meus e aquele sorriso perfeito. Ela estava sorrindo para mim. Então ela pegou minha mão, deu um pequeno beijo na parte de trás dela e me disse:

- Me desculpe por tudo. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu me arrependo por tudo que eu fiz com você. De verdade. Sempre que eu dizia algo malvado para você ou quando eu via te jogarem raspadinhas, eu também corria para um banheiro. E eu também chorava. Eu sabia que você estava triste e isso me fazia triste também, mas eu não podia fazer nada porque eu tinha que ser quem as pessoas esperavam. Mas isso não importa mais. O que importa é que você me ama. E eu te amo. Rachel Berry, eu te amo.

Ela me deu mais um beijo. E esse foi mais rápido ainda. Eu queria outro, outro e outro. Eu não me agüentava de felicidade. Eu amava a Quinn Fabray e ela me amava também! Eu não acreditava naquilo!

Os outros membros do coral foram chegando, pouco a pouco, mas ela não largou minha mão. Ficamos de mãos dadas durante todo o ensaio. Ela me levou até meu carro, me deu mais um beijo perfeito, abriu a porta para mim e prometeu que me ligaria mais tarde. Eu não podia ser mais feliz. Dirigi de volta para minha casa com o meu melhor e maior sorriso no rosto. Eu era a pessoa mais feliz de Lima. Não, do mundo!


End file.
